


Cover for "You Look Like Bad News (I Gotta Have You) by Standinginanicedress"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [40]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Option A : violently tell Derek that they are under no circumstances ever to hook up again because it was stupid and dumb.</p><p>Option B : tell Scott the truth, stand back and watch as Scott kills Derek with his bare hands so Stiles doesn't even have to face the music. Not an option at all, actually. Expunge this from the record.</p><p>The real Option B : calmly explain to Derek that the situation is too fucked up and hey, maybe if Derek and Scott ever shake hands and make up, he and Stiles can hook up again because, man...it was great.</p><p>Option C : forget everything, charge headfirst into danger like fuckin' Bravehart and have sex with Derek all over again.</p><p>Option D : bury himself alive and wait for the worms to eat him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "You Look Like Bad News (I Gotta Have You) by Standinginanicedress"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Look Like Bad News (i gotta have you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097209) by [standinginanicedress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standinginanicedress/pseuds/standinginanicedress). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/133130429584/you-look-like-bad-news-i-gotta-have-you-by) on tumblr.


End file.
